


神魂颠倒

by chiwuanchuan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 彬玟彬/女A男O/高中生/会有互攻情节/不太健康/充满私设的世界观设定
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

金昇玟问着李旻浩去年短发时候买的发胶在哪，推开卫生间推拉门的时候，李旻浩正对着镜子贴信息素抑制贴。

他闻见令人窒息的柠檬酸味，捂着鼻子跑远了，扒着厨房冰凉的洗碗池边缘干呕了一阵子，直到李旻浩慢悠悠地开了换气扇和窗子重新走出来。

“我说你这人急什么，不是昨天就说最近要小心点吗？”李旻浩站在通风的地方，反复确认着自己抑制贴的位置，“发胶在柜子里，你要用的话我已经拿出来了。”

金昇玟又弯下腰干呕了几声，还好对于李旻浩的信息素他多少有了一点适应，也不至于到完全无法接受的程度。

“诶唷，我们昇玟这要怎么办啊，明明还跟我住一起来着，最抗拒的味道居然是哥哥的信息素。”

金昇玟没好气地瞪了自己的Alpha室友哥一眼，然后小心翼翼地走进卫生间里去，对着镜子拨弄起自己的刘海。李旻浩问要不要我帮你，他其实弄头发很有一套，但是今天作为Alpha异性的Omega，金昇玟并不想要李旻浩帮自己。

“你今天做什么。”被拒绝之后李旻浩也不生气，和金昇玟斗嘴好像已经成为他日常生活中最无比正常的一部分，便站在门口拿着手机和金昇玟闲聊。

“不做什么，”金昇玟对着镜子研究起自己要怎么样才能够梳起李旻浩总是弄得很成熟的背头，“去学校，然后下午要去帮声乐部和声，再去舞蹈社。”

李旻浩不耐烦地将他打断：“我不是问这个。”他从卧室里捞出来一件布料还算板正，没有那么皱巴的外套衬衣，低头扣纽扣的时候问，“我是说，你要发胶，做头发干什么。”

他今天的行为举止的确有点反常，金昇玟这么想，看着镜子里由于紧张而流露出不自然表情的自己，因为害羞所以脸颊上迅速出现两坨红晕。

肯定是瞒不住李旻浩这人了，金昇玟对上镜子里反射出来对方眼里精明的光芒，垂下眼睛叹了口气：“不是啦，今天要去告白。”

李旻浩反而突然失去了兴趣，过了很久才慢吞吞地说：“哦，我知道，是北高的徐彰彬吧。”

这下轮到金昇玟堂皇了，这直接让他的动作变得非常僵硬：“不是……”他原本下意识地想要否认，但出于良心的不安又小声地，用他在极度放松和极度害羞的时候变得发音不清的声音，“哥你怎么知道的。”

李旻浩说到底还是非常在意对方的情绪，他说：“不是很明显吗你，喜欢徐彰彬。”

“哈？”很显然金昇玟还觉得自己隐藏得很好，所以睁着眼睛用无辜的眼神盯着李旻浩，一副怎么会这样的表情，直到被对方无情点破。

“全年级都知道你喜欢那个练习生吧，还去偷偷看人家演出，明明是还没有什么大名气的练习生。”

“不是的，我对那个徐彰彬……我对彰彬学姐只是出于，只是出于敬仰……”

“得了吧，要告白就好好做。”

徐彰彬没有想到的是，明明每天都在练习的时候遇到各种各样的人，却偏偏在没有练习的一天摊上事。

放学之后他和另外两个同期练习生会一起去吃完饭，已经毕业的方灿和因为在家接受教育所以没有在公立学校读书的韩知城会专门从公司到学校门口等她，三个人碰面之后才一起吃饭。

练习生是她高中之后才开始做的事情，他们经纪公司虽然有名艺人但是规模不大，目前有的比较久的练习生也只有他们三个。公司目前的计划是做混声组合，所以他和同样身为女性Alpha的韩知城一直和男性Beta方灿一起训练。

其实他们三个都非常怀疑这么组合的合理性，可是一直做下来好像反响也不错。不过这些都不是今天的重点。

今天的重点是，在学校习惯了独来独往，上学经常迟到，下课就光速消失的现役女高生徐彰彬，在学校门外不远处，接收到了一个半陌生学弟的情人节巧克力。

金昇玟没有想到的是不仅仅是被自己狂饭的徐彰彬，连她的队友方灿和韩知城都认识自己：“呀，你不就是经常来看我们演出的那个男生吗，没想到你穿得那么稳重，原来还比彰彬小一级啊。”

方灿先凑了上去，徐彰彬在他身后仔细地观察着金昇玟，她今天穿西服外套下面罩着绀色长校服裙，黑色的鸭舌帽罩着侧剃一边的长头发，眼睛虽然睁大了但因为眼角有些下垂所以看起来表情有些凶悍的。

“好可爱！”说话的音调却不让人觉得疏离，好像带着笑意，配着挂满挂饰的手机碰撞出来小装饰品的噪音，“这么私下里见面，我们还是第一次吧！”

“是……是的，彰彬前辈！”

“你叫什么名字啊，学弟。”她一眼就看出来金昇玟和自己不一样的异校制服，胸前的牌子上印着二年级——比自己还小一级的后辈。

“金，金昇玟……彰彬前辈，很冒昧地找来是！是因为这个！”

“哇！徐彰彬你也有今天！”挤在两个人中间的韩知城很快就挨了一记三白眼的眼刀，说完又看见她闪闪发光的羡慕表情，“我都没谈过校园恋爱诶，羡慕死了。”

“闭嘴啊你！没见现在情况紧张着的吗！”头顶传来嗡嗡的声音和对话生。金昇玟说完刚才那句就九十度鞠躬把自己在手里握很久的盒子和信封递出去，弯腰盯着自己和徐彰彬的脚尖，呼吸因为紧张变得急促，等待着对方的回答。

“啊，那金昇玟同学。”徐彰彬把串满了手机挂饰的手机收到自己的外套口袋里，拿金昇玟双手紧握的信封和巧克力礼盒的手力轻飘飘的，还以为是一只蝴蝶短暂地停驻三秒钟。她甚至没有看金昇玟写在信封上的给彰彬前辈，就把东西大大咧咧地收进自己的挎包里。

金昇玟因此有些慌张，他本想问徐彰彬是不是要等到自己不在场的时候才会读，却没有想到被对方用好听又温柔的声音问：“要去我们家里玩吗？”

“诶？”在场的另外两个人和金昇玟发出了同样的疑问。

“有什么的，反正你们俩也没打算回家吧，我和他去宿舍，你们去公司工作室不就得了。”

“那你今天……”

“反正今天不练习，要写的verse明天录音前写好就行了吧。”

最后金昇玟就亦步亦趋在放学路上跟着徐彰彬拐了弯，脸上的表情叫她哭笑不得：“喂，你一个男生，不要一副头次见面被我拐带的委屈表情啊！”

“哦，这样，对不起……”

“这样显得你更委屈了啊！那我算什么啊……嗯，还是算了……”

他们住得地方离学校不远，宿舍在闹市里面的一个老小区里，拐进去前能看见拐角又小又旧的炒年糕店正在为晚上开摊做准备，袅袅的烟气在傍晚灰紫色的天空中散开。

“这家是美食店，下次我们一起来吃。”徐彰彬在公寓大门口掏门禁卡，还没等得及金昇玟问下次是什么意思，就被拽进了公寓大堂。

徐彰彬一进宿舍就急急忙忙地去洗澡，他们回来的路上淋了一点雨，现在他的头发都湿哒哒搭在肩膀上。

“我先洗没有问题吧。”她领着金昇玟进了自己的房间，由于现在一同住在这个宿舍里的只有三个人，所以他们还格子分开住。

金昇玟还是头一次进女孩子的卧室，眼神害羞地四处提溜，不知道往哪里看。

和其他人一起住久了，徐彰彬似乎并不在意个人空间里被一个还不怎么亲密的人闯入。金昇玟还在发呆的时候他已经找好了换洗的家居运动服，单手把穿在外面的校服外套和长裙蹬到地上。

金昇玟慌张地撇开头，却发现徐彰彬裙子里穿着撸到膝盖处的校裤。

他定定地站着，刚好叫徐彰彬很轻松地打量了他的身材：“灿哥的衣服你好像可以穿，等我给你找一套换的衣服。”

“啊……如果太麻烦了的话，其实不用的。”金昇玟感觉自己是不是因为早上被李旻浩的信息素刺激到所以现在格外敏感，他觉得徐彰彬房间里的味道非常重，白巧克力和玫瑰花，是他喜欢的甜香味道，可是掺杂在一起，他弄不清哪些是徐彰彬的信息素味道，哪些是她生活当中日常的味道。

还在犹豫的时候徐彰彬都从方灿的房间里回来，把一套黑色的上衣和短裤扔到他怀里：“麻烦什么，你感冒了才麻烦。”

她还是没有注意到金昇玟的贴心和别扭，看到对方有些僵硬的身躯才想起来说些什么：“我不在发情期，你不用担心。”

“我，我不是担心这个……”金昇玟由于突然到来的性话题感到慌张，由于自己的畏缩感到焦急的同时结巴着，徐彰彬已经跑去了浴室，砰地关上了门。

徐彰彬洗出来的时候发现金昇玟已经帮她收好了随意丢在地上的衣服和包，规规整整地放在凳子上，连早上她因为穿白衬衣挑剩下的深色内衣都被叠了放在一边，他看金昇玟的脸红得要滴血就知道对方经历了怎么样的心路历程，装作没发现，拍拍金昇玟的肩膀让他去洗澡：“快点去吧，我洗得很快所以还有热水，你记得把头发吹干，东西我都找到洗手台上，你记得用。”

金昇玟像个锈了很久的机器人，一步一顿地走出去，回来的时候徐彰彬已经躺在床上看漫画，毫无顾忌地平躺在床上，金昇玟不受控制地盯着她胸前起伏的曲线，看了两眼又移开目光，又看到对方纤细白嫩的脚踝。

这是不是有点太明显的暗示……

“哦！你刘海放下来还蛮乖的嘛。”徐彰彬的眼睛从漫画书后面冒出来，“以后不要梳油头了，不适合你。”

“啊？这样吗？姐姐原来觉得这样好看吗？”金昇玟按照对方的示意，小心地在床边坐下了，手不安地拽起来一点床单。

好看。

徐彰彬坐起来，半跪着凑近金昇玟的身体，离得很近闻他的味道：“话说回来，我刚刚就很想问，你是Omega吧。”

金昇玟浮现出些第六感，好像有被捕食的预感，但徐彰彬的声音又让他迷惑：“嗯，姐姐闻出来了？”

“很淡的味道，”徐彰彬几乎要完全贴到他的脖子皮肤上，“甜甜的绿茶味，我喜欢。”

“啊……那我好高兴。”

“没必要因为我这么高兴吧，”徐彰彬又笑了，呼气挠着他的皮肤，没给他反驳的机会又说，“不过，我没有公开过性别啊，昇玟你知不知道我的性别。”

金昇玟似乎考虑过很久这个问题，在徐彰彬问出来的第一瞬间就打断了她：“这么失礼的事情，我……”

那我让你知道吧。

徐彰彬握住金昇玟一边的手，扶到自己的大腿往上摸：“我们昇玟好像没有选到好选项呢。”

金昇玟手上的触感比徐彰彬的话语更快地达到：“姐姐是Alpha，昇玟如果喜欢的话要被姐姐吃掉。”

短暂的记忆缺失，金昇玟感觉自己回到现实的时候已经脱得差不多被徐彰彬压在身体底下了，而他还在飘飘然地想，怎么会有徐彰彬这样信息素是柔和的巧克力味道的Alpha。

即使两个人都不在发情期，徐彰彬的信息素和现实带给人的冲击还是让他的身体湿得一塌糊涂，阴茎也勃起被徐彰彬握在手里抚慰。

“姐姐，姐姐……”金昇玟平时提前两天开始吃抑制剂，连自慰都不怎么敢做，完全经不起对方的撩拨，“姐姐，如果现在想射的话，现在可以射吗？”

徐彰彬撅起好看的嘴巴对着他撒娇，下巴上的皮肤因为噘嘴皱起：“唔，如果昇玟先爽了一次的话，感觉好快啊，什么都没感觉到呢。”

“也会！也会让姐姐舒服的。”他忍得很难受，为了让自己快点释放，也伸出手摸徐彰彬胯下的性器，“姐姐先让我射吧，忍不住了……”

徐彰彬掌心在龟头顶端脆弱的皮肤揉了两把，金昇玟就抖着大腿射出来，粘稠地粘在两个人相对的小腹上。

他浑身都是汗，沾得身体底下的床单都完全变皱，徐彰彬则完全没有给他缓过来的机会，紧接着就压着他的屁股，捏着湿漉漉的穴口要插进去，胸部就直接贴在金昇玟的脸上。

她用很直白的方式激发金昇玟的性欲，本来就已经满了，现在更是要溢出来，金昇玟神志不清地张开嘴巴咬住已经涨红变硬的乳头，听见徐彰彬的呻吟就像得到甜头的小孩做得更卖力。

徐彰彬不用扩张就可以插进他的身体里。金昇玟是怎么也没办法想到徐彰彬叫他来家里做客的直白目的是做爱。他稍微考虑过这种很小的几率，可徐彰彬之于他更像是感情深处一个难以企及的寄托。他对对方又有敬仰的心情又诞生了爱情，复杂的情感交织让他在此时此刻更加敏感的，一被插入就很好地完全把对方的性器吃到最深，才射过的性器又硬起一点。

感受到他的回应徐彰彬就在他的身体里挺动起来，幅度一点点加大的同时叫金昇玟产生出一些来自第二性别的压迫。

但他又并不怕徐彰彬粗暴，或者使用强迫的手段地对待自己，他突然担心起徐彰彬是不是并不了解他真正的意图。

如果不知道自己喜欢的情感，那他们现在所做的一切都没有任何作用。

“姐姐……”可他的身体很深切地体会到徐彰彬的一举一动，这让他觉得两个人可以无比贴近，他觉得自己下半身都要化成一滩水，能够非常清晰地感受到徐彰彬的动作，每次插到敏感点上的时候，精神的快感和理智的丧失读变得更加迅速。

“金昇玟，我接下来说的话可能会让你觉得不好意思，但我想说给你听，所以你当玩笑话听着吧。”

徐彰彬捏着他的腰抽插得更深，其实她平时除了自慰也没有更多有利经历，只是凭着本能在对方身体里抽插。

“你很好操，你比我想象的还要敏感，屁股也很好摸，我要把你操到高潮。”

“姐姐……姐姐想做……唔……姐姐想做的话，就做吧……”

没有打开所以也没有插进生殖腔，但徐彰彬还是射在里面，有些混蛋又霸道的行为，金昇玟昏昏沉沉晕过去的时候听见徐彰彬凑在他耳朵边撒娇的声音。

和刚才插在自己身体里很体现占有欲的声音完全不同，她说：“昇玟好可爱，喜欢昇玟。”

他觉得自己终于得到了徐彰彬的回应，他从嗓子里发出小狗似满足的声：“我也是……”

“喜欢姐姐。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

金昇玟早上是被闷醒的，随着精神苏醒察觉到的是紧贴在自己鼻子两边柔嫩又潮热的一片肌肤。

“唔……”他睁开眼睛，房间里拉着窗帘所以只有昏暗的光亮，他这才察觉到其他的一些状况，比如环着他脖子的胳膊，纠缠着自己后腰的两条大腿，而自己面前不是别的，正是徐彰彬什么遮挡都没有，赤裸裸的胸部。

他被吓得长吸了一口气，因为害怕把对方吵醒所以本来想缓缓呼出去，没想到徐彰彬已经醒了，感觉到金昇玟的睫毛挠得他痒就问：“你醒啦。”

金昇玟这才发现自己一只手还结结实实围在徐彰彬的胸下面，半握不握地扶着那团软肉，害羞的同时发现徐彰彬把他抱得很紧，他并没有做其他动作的机会。

只好维持着当下的姿势，非常仔细地观察着徐彰彬的胸部，粉色的乳头在金昇玟的注视下随着时间一点点挺立起来，连带着乳晕也涨成更深的颜色。

“兴奋起来了，”他们昨天晚上第一次做，徐彰彬显然自始至终都没有觉得不自在或者陌生，很坦诚地向对方阐述自己的感受，“你的呼吸热热的。”自己伸手就揉捏了两把半硬的乳头，倾下身子就往金昇玟的嘴边凑。

金昇玟愣愣的，下意识张嘴把堵住自己嘴巴的东西含住，舌头很积极地贴上去舔弄徐彰彬的乳头。口腔猝不及防地被刺激，分泌出过多的唾液，顺着嘴角流出来，同时沾在脸颊和胸部的皮肤上。

徐彰彬的胸部很敏感，金昇玟昨天晚上就发现了这一点，虽然进入他的身体的时候反应也很强烈，但如果去揉捏对方胸前的软会听见徐彰彬更加投入的声音。

顺带一说，她的大小比金昇玟想象得要可观得多，当然没有异性经验的金昇玟的推测也并无什么参考度。

她更喜欢粗暴一些的对待，或许是自慰的时候玩得比较频繁，被牙齿轻轻咬住或者大力吮吸的时候能听见满足的喘叹。

连徐彰彬的胸都是甜的，金昇玟一边舔一边想，含在嘴里像生巧，一直在融化，不知道是真的有信息素味道散发出来还是自己的鼻子太敏感，他感觉自己头都要被弄晕。

不要露出这么痴迷的表情啊你。

徐彰彬感觉金昇玟在自己胸前啃得起劲，甚至从嗓子里发出一些小动物一样的哼声，稍微将两个人的距离分开了一会儿去看对方的脸。金昇玟的脸红得要滴血，眼睛朦胧地盯着徐彰彬没有办法对焦，他总算获得了比较长时间的呼吸机会，半张着嘴巴呼吸，舌尖露在嘴巴外面。

“很甜……姐姐是甜的……”

“呼，真拿你没办法。”

徐彰彬说完就又恢复了之前保持的姿势，面对面抱住对方，金昇玟的大腿处已经开始泛起潮湿的热气，身体的温度也一点点攀高。

“明明昨天晚上才做过，没过去多久就硬了啊……”徐彰彬笑着用小腹更紧地贴住他的腰，金昇玟含着东西，模糊不清地回答因为太喜欢了，凭着身高的优势就把徐彰彬压在身体底下，跪着俯在对方身上，鼻尖顶着对方的乳肉，在舔弄的同时用另一只手完全捏住没有被咬的乳房，多余的肉从手指与手指的空隙之间顶出来。

在这方面他好像有点无师自通，徐彰彬的反应真得很好，两个人同时勃起的性器在对方的腹部挤压摩擦，湿黏的液体流了很多，沾在各处。

“唔……”身体回想起昨天晚上强烈的体验，金昇玟不自觉夹紧大腿缓解身体里的情欲，捕捉到这个动作的徐彰彬看看窗外，灵活地从金昇玟面前钻到更下面去，金昇玟还跪着趴在床上，徐彰彬的脸则对着他的小腹：“我帮你吸出来吧，如果再做的话你的身体会吃不消的。”

“嗯，嗯……姐姐帮我嘛……”金昇玟的声音都带了哭腔，徐彰彬眼前的分身又涨大了一点，她其实没有料想到男性Omega的性器官会这么可观，也有可能是金昇玟超出了平均范围值。总之是令人很满意的大小，颜色很可爱的是还没有完全成熟似的粉色，敏感度也很好，她才伸出舌头把阴茎顶端流出来的前液全部舔干净，受不了刺激的金昇玟就欲哭地塌下来腰，压住她的上半张脸。

“唔……好热……姐姐的舌头……”

后腰立马被捏了一下，金昇玟又颤抖着恢复之前姿势，膝盖颤抖着在床垫上支撑起自己的身体，同时听见徐彰彬让他加强核心力量的锻炼，顺势在把龟头全都含进嘴里的同时捏了两把肌肉很紧实的臀肉。

“唔……”金昇玟昨天才体会过被徐彰彬顶到干性高潮，今天又被口，二十四小时内接连感受到用手以外解决勃起的方法。因为太爽了所以不受控制地在徐彰彬嘴里冲撞了几下，顶着徐彰彬的上颚，因为害怕被其他人听见所以头埋在枕头里泄出很小声的呻吟：“呜……姐姐……”

徐彰彬被弄的鼻腔酸溜溜的，眼泪一下就涌到眼角，金昇玟的味道随着前列腺液更多地流出来所以充斥着他的口腔，绿茶味道的回甘一直在舌尖缠绕。

“金昇玟，我昨天有没有说你很香？啊……好像说过。”徐彰彬感觉自己的腿间也因为情欲涌现出酸麻的难耐感，她把手探到下面去熟练地取悦起自己的性器，同时在金昇玟剧烈的颤抖下将含进去更多的柱身，把金昇玟往情欲的深渊拖得更深。

金昇玟低头，看见徐彰彬在自己腿间上下动作的头顶，越过去可以看见对方的手抚在自己的分身上撸动，对方帮他口交的同时在自慰，他发现徐彰彬不仅仅会抚慰坚挺的阴茎，连下方Alpha不怎么用得到的狭小的那条缝也会偶尔伸进去一根手指抽插。

他觉得很性感，呼吸就变得更加急促，被徐彰彬察觉到，吐出来他的东西给他一个漂亮的笑：“喜欢吗？”她的中指正插在自己前面的穴口里，虽然很少但女性Alpha也会有水，更何况她在自慰的时候这里也玩了不少次，身体习惯地给出反应，随着动作已经响起水声，“你喜欢的话下次也可以让你试试。”

和女性Alpha第一次正式见面就被这样玩弄已经叫金昇玟很难想象了，更何况徐彰彬这会儿又说你也可以上我，他人生之前所有的性知识启蒙都来源于课本，对于第二性别有刻板印象的他通过实战几乎被重建了两性体系。

“哈……啊……”不过他这会已经没有多余的思维可以去构想徐彰彬所说事情的可行性，徐彰彬明明只是含住了他的分身，他却同时感受到了缺氧的晕眩感，只有下半身的快感在无限地被放大，“姐姐，快射了……”

徐彰彬闷哼着缩紧了腮帮子，让金昇玟射到她嘴里，她听着金昇玟压抑着的好听的呻吟，盘算着有什么办法可以让张可爱的嘴巴说出一些下流的话，带着哭腔说自己是个淫荡的小狗这样的话——因为在她目前为止的印象中金昇玟的确是这样的角色，不过现在金昇玟可能除了害羞什么都展现不出来，但面对情欲却很坦诚，如果问就会很直白地表达自己的感受。

“呀，金昇玟，舒服的话就告诉我，我也要知道……”

“姐姐……好喜欢，和姐姐做很舒服……”

“对，就这样，不要闷着不说话，让我知道。”

“唔……好爽……”又过了一会儿金昇玟的声音变大了一些，身体的反应也更加强烈，徐彰彬见势把对方的东西含得更深，用喉咙刺激金昇玟分身的顶端。这样强烈的刺激下金昇玟自然招架不住，他们两个人一并高潮了，徐彰彬把金昇玟的东西都咽下去，还潮吹了一些液体出来。两个人换了个位置，徐彰彬趴在金昇玟胸前，调整呼吸的同时伸出手用指尖卷着金昇玟的头发丝。

“姐姐那里也……”金昇玟觉得下半身的湿意有点怪异，小心翼翼地开口。

“哦，两边都高潮了。”

天色比刚才亮起更多，金昇玟严重徐彰彬的脸不再像刚才带着一些暗色的阴翳，其实对方的五官非常柔和，笑起来的模样非常柔软：“昇玟啊，和女孩子上床之后要负责哦。”

“什么啊，明明是姐姐先欺负我的……”

那天中午金昇玟才从徐彰彬他们宿舍偷溜出来，中午经纪人直接杀到公寓‘缉拿’翘掉早上训练的徐彰彬，他一直躲到两个人离开才偷偷拿了徐彰彬留给他的门禁卡出去。

反正早上的课已经没去了，不如将错就错等到明天一并请病假，金昇玟回到家的时候李旻浩也在，在客厅打赛车游戏，听见他进门的响动装作不在意又关心地问：“哦，原来回家了，昨天去哪了？”

金昇玟觉得有些抱歉，因为他和李旻浩约定的室友协议是如果夜不归宿要提前报备，但昨天的情况非常突然，他因此没有联系李旻浩：“哥，对不起……昨天。”

“哦？徐彰彬的信息素味道是玫瑰吗？”李旻浩使劲吸了吸鼻子，“你们昨天做爱了？”

“不是，是……呃，彰彬姐的味道不是这个，这个是他常用的香氛，呃……我的意思是说……”

“啊，你不用在意，不是说教，我就是纯好奇，不想说也可以。”李旻浩紧盯着闪烁的电视屏幕，手柄被他摁得噼啪响，金昇玟即使知道这哥不会真的非常生气但此时此刻应该也很不悦，等到对方打完当前的关卡，气氛变得没有那么紧迫的时候说：“啊……哥，是……做了……”

他本以为李旻浩会出于哥的身份说教些什么，或者揶揄他处男毕业的这个事实，没有想到对方只是非常平静地点点头而后让他回房间多多休息。

金昇玟后来想通了那哥那会儿可能只是急迫地想打完游戏，但当时依旧紧张地，原本试图说些什么话让气氛变得没那么尴尬也没好意思开口，闷闷地回了房间。

他和徐彰彬交换了号码，回到房间之后对方发来问他有没有不舒服，金昇玟回了个好，还没等到后面的消息自己就趴在床上昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

再醒过来的时候都是凌晨三点多，手机里最新一条消息是徐彰彬问他周末会不会来看练习生新的街头演出，她陆陆续续发了很多条，似乎也并不在意对方没有回复的这个事实。

金昇玟一个鲤鱼打挺，捧着手机从床上跳起来回说自己肯定会去，过了几秒又觉得不对劲，赶紧解释自己因为睡过去所以没有回复消息的事实。

他觉得自己实在是太不成熟了，同时脑海里又浮现出徐彰彬看着自己的时候总是游刃有余的眼神。自己应该会被觉得幼稚吧，他明明有在同龄人之间显得稳重的自信，面对徐彰彬的时候却总因为害羞毛手毛脚的。

这样能算作交往吗？金昇玟很谨慎地在心里盘算着，用手机应用记录下今天的时间，想了一秒，又把纪念日的具体日期提前了一天。

他关了灯重新躺回床上去，闭着眼睛的时候想就算不用记录，每一个细节应该也会被他刻在脑海里。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 急着睡觉去有虫明天再捉了

他们几天没有见面，金昇玟恍惚地觉得自己是不是经历了一场十足荒谬的美梦。

但徐彰彬一直有给他断断续续地发消息，只是他们两个人的时间总是没能够对上。金昇玟这才了解到徐彰彬不仅在练习，在成为练习生之前就有想要尝试制作的想法，所以最近同队的三个人一起在尝试制作。

所以凌晨的时间也被占用了，如果早上在课程多的时候发消息，会因为金昇玟学校管理严格没法第一时间收到，下午到晚上徐彰彬他们会进行练习，等看到金昇玟的回复都是凌晨。每次在工作室回复过去的时候还要偷偷跑去其他房间。

其实也没有聊过什么特别重要的内容，金昇玟的严谨程度，连回复信息文法都很规正，他们也就是交流每天做了什么，身边有什么有趣的事情，倒硬生生是给徐彰彬弄出来种考试写应用文的错觉。

周末路演那天原本李旻浩是跟着的，说是去凑热闹，刚好路演的地方就在他要去的动漫店旁边。金昇玟跟在他后面，他们去得早所以还没有什么人，练习生们还在测试演出音响。

李旻浩隔着很远就看到一个穿着露脐吊带的女生，金棕色的直发绑起来很高的马尾，身形让他觉得很熟悉，和金昇玟描述的徐彰彬不同，应该是其他练习生才对。走近一看果不其然和自己觉得相似的那个身影完全重合上，如临大敌般转身躲到金昇玟后面：“金昇玟，怎，怎么韩知城也在这个组合吗？”

“哥，原来你知道啊。”

“啊？什么？我知道什么？原来那个宣传的HAN就是她吗？”

“对，她和彰彬姐一样是女Alpha。”

“啊？女A吗？糟了……”

“什么啊哥，你说的东西我都听不懂，什么糟了。”

“诶！没什么！那个！我突然想起来有点其他事，我先走。”

“怎么了？哥你一点都不看了吗？不是说很想看看练习生的舞蹈水平和舞团比……”

“你先看吧，下次啊，下次我再陪你。”

李旻浩脚底抹油，飞速地溜了，现在就剩下金昇玟一个人和看到他找过来的其他三个人聊天。韩知城有些疑惑地盯着李旻浩的背影，总觉得在哪里见过却想不起来，于是问：“昇玟同学，你朋友怎么走了？”

“诶？我也不知道……明明刚才还好好的，那个哥我也不是很懂，估计是有事吧……”

“你们关系不好啊？”徐彰彬问。

这问题显然把金昇玟问到了，他犹豫着：“我也说得不是很清楚，要说水火不容的话……好像又没到那种程度……”

“不说这个了，徐彰彬，你到底怎么对人家啊，连个名分都不给，就这么找来一小跟屁虫。”

“去你的，什么小跟屁虫，”徐彰彬没好气地搂紧了金昇玟的肩膀，“昇玟尼是很亲的学弟，你们没有就光羡慕算了。”

虽然没说清真正的关系，但徐彰彬的做法还是让金昇玟害羞地把头低下去，没有看见徐彰彬和另外两个人交换眼神满足又高兴的样子。

本来路演结束金昇玟想直接走的，没想到人群刚散开得差不多方灿就招呼他过去。

练习生做准备的小房间里徐彰彬正龇牙咧嘴地脱鞋子，她刚才跳舞的时候不小心崴脚，这会脱掉袜子脚踝上已经红肿起来一片。

“我们要回公司，你送彰彬回家可以吧，你知道路的吧。”

“嗯，我知道的。”

金昇玟弄不懂徐彰彬的这两个队友是真的像他们说的那样忙还是故意为了造成什么巧合所以这样做。总之在回去的路上金昇玟坐在嘈杂的公交车上对着徐彰彬咬耳朵，说就算没有这个缘故，如果徐彰彬要求的话自己也会送她回家的。

“哈哈哈哈哈没有啦，我真的没有这样的打算啦，就算等会叫你到家里来也可以的，可能灿哥看你一副很有责任心的样子吧。”

“有责任心吗？我？”

“对啊。”

“没有，我哪有姐姐说的那么好，没有那么好的，不要一直夸我啦……”

“真的没有吗？明明在学校要去舞团的训练，还每次都在开始之前抽时间帮别人社团顶包，又是合声又是去替裁判，你怎么擅长的事情那么多……”

“嗯？姐姐怎么会知道这样的事？”

“昇玟看起来真的不知道，因为在学校里受欢迎所以很好打听的……二年四班的金昇玟同学……”

徐彰彬说着说着就累了，靠着金昇玟的肩膀缓缓睡过去。

金昇玟上次来的时候没能非常仔细地观察徐彰彬的房间，这次总算有机会可以把自己想看的东西看个清楚。

因为是练习生宿舍所以并不像同年龄段其他孩子的房间一样布置得很精致，只有床上的东西很齐全，一米五不到的床紧挨着墙，床上的枕头和棉被都套显亮的纯白。

金昇玟探头去看，墙上挂着的是不同时间公演的拍立得，徐彰彬拍照的时候喜欢比V手势，或者戳脸颊，和平时一如既往很酷的样子不同，私下里很擅长撒娇，从发给自己的短信里也可以看出来可爱的面貌。

徐彰彬回来先打开了音箱，把手里音响的播放列表从头放到尾，全是嘻哈曲，金昇玟平时几乎没有听过的音乐类型，放弃了选歌了之后他改去看房间里另一个角落，地上的位置不多，堆满了徐彰彬的书和CD，如果不是一边的衣架子上挂着几个运动背心，几乎没有办法推测出房间主人的性别。

他红着脸把目光从衣架最上面搭着的黑蕾丝花边吊带上移开，发现床旁边的书堆因为没有按照顺序整理所以即使搭得很高也岌岌可危的。坐到铺了厚床边毯的地上，还在更换书籍顺序的同时徐彰彬洗完了从外面进来。

“我的房间有意思吗？”她套着上次一样硕大的短袖T，因为松松垮垮的所以肩膀从领口一边露出来一些，下半身光着，很长的上衣下摆到大腿上面一点。她直靠着金昇玟的背后坐在床上，因为没有位置所以脚丫子直接轻踩着对方的背，金昇玟整理完书籍正想要坐回去的时候徐彰彬又一脸无所谓地把脚伸过去。

“先别起，帮我贴下膏药，脚腕上。”金昇玟只得转了个身，徐彰彬刚好把脚伸到他面前，就用两只手抱着，四处张望打量着膏药的位置，就在手边的桌子上。需要贴治的位置很明显，脚腕连着脚背红肿了一整片。

“痛吗？”金昇玟看着有点难受，撕开贴纸的时候沉声问，或许是真的没什么，徐彰彬的回应很轻松，等到贴好了就抬起小腿非常灵活地转动脚腕：“还好啦，这样的情况很常见的，明天早上就能好。”

这样一来金昇玟还没来得及移开的目光直接看清徐彰彬衣服底下下半身的光景，那蕾丝吊带原来有配套的下装，繁复的花纹被屁股和大腿之间的皮肤撑开的话能够非常清楚地呈现出来。

“喜欢吗？”金昇玟就知道自己的一举一动绝对会被察觉到，脸还红着没有回答的同时徐彰彬大张着双腿搭上对方的肩膀，本来遮住的地方完全展现在金昇玟面前，“如果说因为昇玟才准备了的话。”

那件裤子的几乎没有实在的布料，所有的东西都半透明地露在外面，在还没有兴奋起来的状态下Alpha的器官也很好的被包裹住，金昇玟这次完全看清了徐彰彬下体属于女性的器官，一条狭小的深粉色的缝。

他原本就不是会一直胆怯的孩子，这下鼓足勇气伸手摸过去，徐彰彬既然都这样做了，两个人也不必再猜谜使用其他的方法揭开彼此脑海中的谜底。

食指和中指一起从内裤一边伸进去，蕾丝布料的紧致程度比普通的要松弛很多，因为不是女性Alpha常用的器官所以整个都非常小，指尖很容易就抵到穴口处柔嫩的皮肤，金昇玟试探性地摁了两下，伴随着徐彰彬小声的惊呼随之就感受到一股黏意。

“很适合姐姐，很性感……”金昇玟不自觉地评价，呼出来的热气又扑在徐彰彬的腿上，带来了更加强烈的一阵酸痒。

金昇玟想到上次徐彰彬对他的做法，抬起头眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛问：“可以舔吗？”

徐彰彬的小腿钩着金昇玟的头直接让他完全贴近了自己：“那你要努力咯。”

先是隔着布料很粗糙地舔弄，舌苔和粗糙的布料一同摩擦，或许有些痛感所以徐彰彬呻吟里带着些痛苦的难耐，等到甜丝丝的体液无法受控制地一直流出来，和舌尖的作用一起把蕾丝布料搓成绳子的形状。金昇玟这才舍得伸出手往下扒，没有想到是系带的，在大腿根部两侧不怎么用力一拽，轻飘飘的布料就落下来。

他直接用湿漉漉的嘴唇贴上去含住徐彰彬穴口的一点皮肤舔弄，鼻子顶着上面垂下来一些的阴囊，信息素的味道特别强烈，混着沐浴露淡淡的香皂味。

“好滑……”徐彰彬不受控制地感叹出声，金昇玟的舌头很快顺着穴口舔进去。

Alpha的身体构造原本就使得被插入的地方又紧又小，明明只用舌头也让徐彰彬觉得金昇玟进到了很深的位置，他昏昏沉沉地想，之前许诺对方说让他上上，现在看来自己有可能会受伤，还没继续想下去敏感点就被金昇玟用舌尖用力地顶弄。

她立马夹紧了金昇玟的脑袋，摩擦着两条腿呻吟，两腿间更湿了一些。

“嗯……舌头……好暖……”

金昇玟下意识地捕捉到这个变化，于是更加强烈地刺激他，舌头在穴口处进去，嘴巴却包裹着女性的阴部一直含着，以致于吮吸的水声特别强烈。

徐彰彬格外喜欢，金昇玟耳朵里一直钻进皮肤摩擦出来的风声，因为坐着所以徐彰彬为了更强烈的感受把腰完全弯下来，双臂很用力地环着他，脚尖在空中都绷直成一条线。

“昇玟，要……要去……”

她没射，光是下面的小穴高潮了，吹出来的液体顺着金昇玟的舌头流进他的嘴里。徐彰彬携着他的咯吱窝把他捞到床上，看见对方张嘴喘气问：“吃下去了？”

金昇玟没回答，大张着嘴巴呼吸，刚才他努力得够呛，徐彰彬笑他把舌头伸出来呼吸的样子，说他真的变成小狗狗，然后用鼻尖抵着金昇玟的嘴唇，轻轻地舔他的下巴。

这次也不用扩张就可以插进去，甚至金昇玟屁股里面流出来的东西已经将内裤的布料洇湿一部分。他接受徐彰彬的动作已经比上一次熟练了很多，为了不让他觉得进展太快徐彰彬用的姿势也和上次一样，只不过为了让动作更加方便，伸手大力捏着金昇玟的屁股。

“呃……嗯……”这次一上来就抽插得很大力，金昇玟的身体显然还没有办法感知到敏感点的概念，无论戳到哪里表情都是一副非常糟糕的高潮样子，两条腿夹着徐彰彬的腰没有规律地打颤。

“昇玟虽然做爱的时候不怎么喊痛，但是这里好小哦，里面也很紧，一直咬着我不放。”徐彰彬伸手到后面，从臀缝进去一直摸到自己正在操干的穴口处。

金昇玟低头尽量把两个人交合的地方看清楚，徐彰彬虽然总是直进，但总没有逗他，认真的样子让人觉得很心动。

他没有其他的性经验，但不知道身体为什么就凭借着本能和徐彰彬的配合得很好，两个人纠缠在一起的身体部位几乎都湿着，不清楚都沾上哪些分不清的液体，唯一清楚的就是自己作为Omega现在完全陷进Alpha的控制中，只知道自己的屁股很湿，前面勃起的阴茎也很湿，因为徐彰彬在干他。

徐彰彬很实在，既然金昇玟现在也还没办法琢磨出身体的敏感带就干脆全部操到最深处，丝毫没有怜爱的想法， 偶尔在金昇玟被顶到很痛皱着眉头的同时说对不起，下半身的动作却不会有丝毫留情，一直把金昇玟的身体捅得更开。

金昇玟觉得自己在最近一段时间的经历真的让自己变得无可救药了，如果说自己之前对于徐彰彬的恋爱情感出于一定范围内的自我满足和宽慰，现在真的和对象相处，只觉得爱恋的情感不减反增，随着两个人的相处，他对徐彰彬的了解更加深刻，更多更多地涌现出来。

这是不是没法了他现在不是很清楚，只知道和徐彰彬做爱真的很爽。那个人的东西在他的身体里来回翻搅，很霸道的动作，嘴巴又柔和地轻轻啄吻他的脸颊，他本来就有些迷惑，更不知道此时此刻徐彰彬的动作是出于真挚还是追求更加刺激的情欲。

他被弄的脑海里的思绪完全紊乱，凭借本能只是随着对方的动作晃动腰肢和屁股，让每一次抽插都让两个人完全爽到：“姐姐……被姐姐操好爽……”

“昇玟啊，因为姐姐的动作，说出奇怪的话来了。”徐彰彬抱着他的腰，把对方剧烈抖动的胸部动作压下去一些，金昇玟腰抬起来，她就进的更深。

金昇玟的声音不知道是因为爽还是委屈带着点哭腔：“姐姐喜欢才这样的嘛，明明……啊……明明姐姐一直在诱导我……姐姐……姐姐干嘛要逗我。”

这小子还怪聪明的，徐彰彬的被戳穿的瞬间看了眼说出这样的话也还是很纯真的金昇玟的脸，觉得自己有点陷进去了，不因为别的，就像非常清亮的一汪水，从头到尾都叫人看得很清楚，现在却因为自己的行为，染上了属于她的颜色。

她自认为从小因为家庭情况，就没有什么强烈地想要占有什么东西的欲望。但金昇玟如今好像已经有了一些被她改变的痕迹，任性如她，自然不会将这份甜头拱手相让。

“昇玟……昇玟这样说的话，以后就只能做姐姐的Omega，只能被姐姐操。”

“嗯……唔……姐姐的意思是说，难道我还会喜欢上别的人吗？”

金昇玟短暂地停下了动作看徐彰彬，说出来的话却只引得更加大力的操弄。

他说：“我一开始就喜欢姐姐，是我先喜欢上的不是吗？所以只要不嫌弃我，我会永远喜欢你的……”

徐彰彬的脑袋同时被快感和情绪冲击着，她总觉得自己在金昇玟面前保持着一些年长者的情欲，现在反倒发现其实是自己被聪明又坦诚的弟弟打动。好无聊的故事情节，但是足以打动人。

“嗯……不行了，又要被姐姐……又要射了……”虽然这下金昇玟已经完全尖叫着恨不得立刻射出来，但脑海里紧绷的神经又苛求更多。残存的理性思维一直清晰地提醒着他继续这样下去快感的体验会随着忍耐成倍增长，他一直紧绷着神经，前面先设了，被操弄的小穴一直等到徐彰彬射进去也一并高潮。

被射满的金昇玟脸上的表情真的很像吃饱了的小狗，徐彰彬几乎能在脑海里听见他汪汪叫的声音，笑着趴下去靠住对方的身体。

“那要再做一次吗？”

“嗯。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘记说了这个东西就是篇爽文，意思就是所有的东西都为了爽服务，剧情逻辑细节什么的就不要那么在意了（跪）  
> 至于这篇爽文为什么还不够爽，因为我还在治疗阳痿等我慢慢恢复一定让他越来越爽（再次跪）  
> 顺便一说如果大家有什么想看的爽文梗不嫌弃的话可以投我的提问箱，谢谢谢谢


	4. Chapter 4

凌晨金昇玟从徐彰彬房间跑出来的时候刚好碰见从公司回来的方灿和韩知城。

果然像平时他们说的那样，因为长久倒错的生物钟所以凌晨的时候比白天还要兴奋，金昇玟看韩知城手里还握着几个便利店的临期饭团。

方灿哼着歌跑去卫生间洗手，使用微博炉这样的事情往往都是弟弟们做，更何况韩知城一副想要和金昇玟交流的样子。与他和徐彰彬回家的时候在楼下买的六折紫菜包饭一并放进微波炉里去加热，金昇玟这才明白刚才徐彰彬为什么执意要买那么多。

调味的香油混着紫菜轻微的金属味道在房间里散开，金昇玟和韩知城两个人沉默着在嗡嗡作响的机器前等待，注以虔诚又郑重的目光。

“昇玟君，昇玟同学……呃，你是高二届吧，我们应该是同龄，能说平语吧。昇玟啊，有个问题一直想问你……”

“哦，”金昇玟也不知道为什么自己哪怕没话说也一直没走，可能是同龄的缘故也有可能韩知城自然而然地让人觉得放松，和对方进行某些精神层面上的交流和眼神汇聚要更加容易，所以很轻松地就能和对方像朋友一样对话，甚至还很有眼力见地抽了两张厨房用纸帮他擦干餐桌上的水渍，“你想问什么？”

“你那个朋友，让人很在意……”韩知城脸上疑惑的表情和白天李旻浩离开时候鬼鬼祟祟的表情一下让金昇玟在脑海中建立出一些联系，但本着负责的心他并没有急着和盘托出李旻浩的事。

果不其然面前这位叫韩知城的朋友也无法深思熟虑到那么深远的程度，停顿了一会儿露出我很熟悉的表情问：“也是我们的饭吧。”

“啊？”

“是不是今天见到我们真人，觉得害羞所以跑了。”

“哈哈哈哈……虽然我也没有弄清楚他离开的原因，但HAN你如果要这么想的话也没有问题。”

“哇……瞧瞧这小子。”方灿换了衣服从卧室里走出来，韩知城指着他的脸告状，“明明和彰彬姐说话的时候头都抬不起来，见我是朋友就完全变了个样。”

“不是啊，明明是你先说的做朋友嘛！”金昇玟开始相信徐彰彬往常碎碎念说韩知城虽然认生但在见过几次的人面前会突然变熟的说法。

方灿倒是在妹妹弟弟们面前没有什么大哥的样子，可能是因为太晚了考虑到邻居所以不能特别吵，只是警告着让韩知城小心点说话别让徐彰彬捉到把柄。

“哦？可是哥，你看他的样子，我怎么可能欺负他嘛！这小子看上去比我聪明多了，他又是Omega，我要是能欺负得了他还不被说是仗势欺人，那我才出息了。”

直到徐彰彬在房间里扯着嗓门让韩知城见好就收，两个吃着夜宵觉得无聊的人才愿意让金昇玟回去。

“这么晚回去真的没事吗？住一晚也没事的。”

“不了，方灿哥，我明天还要去学校。”

“哦对了忘记是周一来着，那你记得打个车啊，不然很危险的。”

“我会的，你们二位也请好好休息。”

韩知城在厨房洗泡菜碗的时候方灿送金昇玟出门，在玄关处有一搭没一搭地闲聊了一会儿，等到金昇玟搭乘电梯的响动完全从走廊里消失，才关好门回去厨房。

“哦，HAN啊，你说得对，这孩子看上去比你和彰彬都还要靠谱。”

“哥……见异思迁好歹也要讲个基本法。”

回去的时候李旻浩也没睡，金昇玟被拦在卧室门前，心想今天这是怎么了那边这边都睁着个夜猫子眼睛不愿意睡觉。

紧接着才想起来刚才自己经历过一遍的事，其实已经有些困了，但让李旻浩安心也是要做的事。所以金昇玟漫不经心地，揉着干涩的眼睛做自己的事情。他对李明浩韩知城之间的关系大概能猜出八九不离十，更何况结合起总是让人觉得神秘的过去的事，猜也总是有一定的命中率，于是他说：

“哥，没告诉韩知城你的名字呢，不要多想了。”

他想起刚才发生的事，害怕李旻浩不放心有补了一句：“她都没有注意到你呢，别多想。”

伴随着他的回答李旻浩长舒了一口气，金昇玟见他那样子颇有点逃债的意思，眨巴眨巴好像什么都懂的眼睛：“旻浩哥，看你这反应，事情有点不妙啊。”

“是小时候住隔壁的邻居，说要嫁给我来着。”

“哦……所以你才这么在意Alpha的事情啊。”

“才不是因为这个，后来她们家不是搬去马来西亚了吗，走的时候很任性地拉着我说不许反悔来着。”

“一般来说小时候的事情长大了再提起不会觉得很害羞吗？哥你太敏感啦！”

“呃……有点难讲，不过你说得也不是没道理，虽然你和徐彰彬认识，但我们什么时候见面还是个问题呢。”

如果再给李旻浩一次机会，他一定不会再小瞧语言的力量，也不会再怀疑自己说啥来啥的倒霉劲儿。

金昇玟说不如哥直接去找对方说清楚，一次性解决问题不是更方便吗？

李旻浩当下用拒绝回应了金昇玟的提案——他无法之后自己和韩知城之间的情节，因为这个无心的拒绝，绕了多么大的一个弯子。

金昇玟和徐彰彬之间的进展倒没有什么特别的，像是选择肢还没展开的恋爱游戏，金昇玟不知道徐彰彬怎么想自己，青少年的一大特征就是在快乐的时候不会思虑、或会刻意回避让自己难堪的问题。

所以即使比起同龄人金昇玟显得更加成熟，在和徐彰彬可以密切来往的时间里也无暇顾及那句明显有点刺耳的，关系很好的弟弟这样的身份评价。

他和上周一样依旧以半固定的频率和徐彰彬交换心情，唯一不同的就是比起之前，自己的身体好像有了些微妙的变化。

可能是发情期也快要到了，夜里躺在床上还在想要怎么回复徐彰彬信息的时候金昇玟脑海里如同放电影一般突然闪现过两个人做爱时候的画面，并且不受控制地一直拉扯着他的神经。

“唔……”如果说脑海里暗自涌动的情绪可以叫人忽略的话，那么身体的反应又明显又诚实，叫金昇玟无法视而不见。他平躺在床上，看着自己胯下鼓起的一包，“看来得做一次才可以啊。”

这样的情况不是没有过，只不过金昇玟自己做的次数屈指可数，大部分时候还在靠梦遗疏解青春期躁动的荷尔蒙。

事实证明的确没有什么作用，因为和徐彰彬做了几次身体就开始熟悉更加刺激的快感，他回复玩徐彰彬的消息就关灯躺回床上，闭着眼睛重现起做爱时候的场景和感受，把手伸进卫裤的裤边，很直接地握住了自己半勃起的阴茎。

好巧不巧，手机屏幕亮起来了，没把金昇玟吓软下去——是徐彰彬的来电。

他本来想装睡，毕竟刚刚已经给对方道过晚安，可是就这么说谎总觉得有点不好意思，一只手还将将环着自己的性器，用另一只手接电话，声音压得很低：“喂？嗯……姐姐怎么打电话来？”

“哦，今天是单人练习所以想在开始前听到你的声音……嗯？怎么好吵，手机放在床上吗？”

“嗯……嗯，因为打算睡觉了所以……”

徐彰彬或许是察觉到了一些异常，也有可能只是想要开玩笑逗他，总之是问出来：“明明刚才说了要睡觉啊，现在没有睡是在自己做吗？”

金昇玟觉得自己的沉默无疑肯定了徐彰彬的猜想，他听见听筒里传来的对方低声的笑：“什么啊……真的吗？”

“姐姐不要笑我。”虽然没有直接面对徐彰彬但他还是觉得害羞，好像徐彰彬就伏在自己身上看着自己沉溺于情欲的表情。

徐彰彬的声音被电流修饰得有些许失真，在金昇玟听来依旧非常好听，她说：“为什么要笑啊，我明明也会做的，回想着昇玟做的。”

虽然没人看见但自己的脸现在一定红透了，金昇玟想，因为徐彰彬紧接着就问他有没有想到自己，无疑他是因为想到徐彰彬才决定这么做的，他感觉在徐彰彬温柔的声音下自己刚才有点萎靡的分身又有了硬起来的趋势。

他伸手撸了两把，喘息间他听见徐彰彬要自己翻开书包，他有点疑惑但又如此做着，翻开自己不常用的那个夹层的同时捞出来一片轻飘飘的布料，全部捏到手里的时候看清了，是和徐彰彬那天穿着同样款式的蕾丝短裤，但是是红色的。

“这是什么？”显然金昇玟是吓得不轻，徐彰彬显然不觉得有什么，大喇喇地说这是自己的东西。

她又害怕金昇玟被自己吓到，赶紧补充说是干净的还没穿过，因为觉得很有趣所以塞到了他包里。金昇玟显然是没有被吓到，反而有些抱歉地在脑海中想象起徐彰彬穿着这东西的样子，虽然和之前那件没有什么区别，但是红色应该会更加漂亮吧。

“没有，没有觉得不好，只是……”他很坦诚地，“只是想到了姐姐穿上的样子。”

通过电话听筒交流这些有些害羞，但是感受和面对面又完全不一样，因为看不见所以想要极尽细节地告诉徐彰彬所有的感受，可说得太直白又会觉得害羞，金昇玟不停地控制自己的语言表达，以便徐彰彬听懂的同时不显得那么直接，可渐渐随着注意力完全放到身体的感受上，也没有办法控制住自己。

“昇玟用姐姐的东西做吧。”徐彰彬突然这么来了一句，快感就像电流，从耳朵一直酥酥麻麻地传到金昇玟胯下的东西上。

他支支吾吾地问：“姐姐的东西……要怎么做……”

用润滑完全浸湿了做吧，昇玟你……有润滑液的吧。

还好金昇玟没有真的不开窍到那个程度，第二性别分化之后为了预备几率极小的突发状况，房间里总放着一瓶润滑液，没想到这会还真的派上了用场。

他挤了很多才能够把那东西完全弄湿，加上徐彰彬又让他在下身上也全部涂满，所以垫了条毛巾在床上，毫无顾忌地挤了大半瓶下去，弄得整个三角区都亮晶晶粘乎乎。

他没有恋物癖，比如看到蕾丝就产生性唤起，但幻想这东西穿在徐彰彬身上的场景会让他无法自抑地更加兴奋并且想要更多。

“现在可以做了。”徐彰彬压低了声音，用语言控制着金昇玟。

金昇玟了然，用被泡软的布料包在自己的手上，直接捏住了自己的龟头，按照自己喜欢的动作来回抚弄，果真没有预想得要痛，反而因为刺激着脆弱的部位所以快感更加强烈，为了适应他起初只是先小力地在龟头处柔嫩的皮肤上进行来回摩擦，等到渐渐适应了就开始摁在系带上抚弄，甚至另一只手探下去，用更大的力道揉捏没有被蕾丝包裹的柱身。

“嗯……”

“看起来已经在动了，感觉怎么样呢？”

“想要……感觉很舒服……呃，啊，想要姐姐……”

“可是现在姐姐做不到哦，只能昇玟自己做才好。”

“唔……不行的，我一个人不行的，姐姐教我嘛……”

金昇玟不自觉地朝徐彰彬撒娇，隔着电话听筒又关了灯，已经完全变得像对方的预想一样放得开，即使徐彰彬不看见也知道金昇玟这会儿一定非常享受地在床上撅起了屁股，嘴唇对着话筒发出那些好听的声音。

“那一会儿射精的时候要在快高潮的时候忍住，忍住一会儿再继续做哦。”

“唔……可是那样的话……现在就已经很爽了……”

“没必要一直动得那么快嘛，来，昇玟，听我的，现在把动作放轻了来，想要射精的时候就握住底下，等快感过去了再继续。”

金昇玟按照徐彰彬的指示进行着射精控制——其实也有装傻的成分，被年上的恋人这么玩这样的幻想之前也稍微诞生过，只是没有想到真的身临其境的时候，快乐和情欲都比想象得更加强烈。

自己可是被徐彰彬灌了迷魂药，本来就已经足够喜欢对方了，结果两个人的第二性别又契合，现在完全在性事上没有选择的余地，青春期多余的荷尔蒙找到了抒发的出口，恨不得一股脑全部宣泄出去。

他昏昏沉沉地想，就算不能完全标记，如果能被徐彰彬临时标记就好了。于是身体又变得敏感了一些，后颈腺体处的皮肤热得发烫，随着呼吸不停地一鼓一落。

“控制好了吗？”

“嗯……呼，按照姐姐的吩咐做了。”

“好，那听我的，等一会儿就继续做哦……要尽全力多忍耐一下下……好，现在继续吧，可以继续吗？”

“嗯……嗯，可以进行下去。”

金昇玟按照徐彰彬的吩咐，尽可能在射精之前做着边缘控制，当然能够持续坚持不乏电话那头徐彰彬一直在哄在夸奖的缘故。随着时间流逝渐渐甚至觉得敏感度都下降了一些，被握在手里的阴茎因为有些粗暴的对待所以涨成不自然的深色。

他数不清第几次压抑自己射精欲望的时候，呻吟泄露出一些哭腔，让徐彰彬捕捉到，她非常高兴地问：“呀，昇玟啊，第一次做成这样已经可以了，射精也没关系，我又不会生气，为什么一直忍着。”

几乎是她开口的瞬间金昇玟就射了，甚至没有用手进行辅助，阴茎就一跳一跳地射出来粘稠的白色液体，同时让他原本就无序的呼吸，变得更加急促和混乱。他没有用后面高潮，虽然因为Omega的体质这会后穴已经非常难以忍耐没有东西抚慰的情况，但前面的高潮花费了他太多的精力，此时此刻已经没有办法进行稍复杂的思考。

唯一遗憾的是他的精液沾满了那条单薄的布料，现在完全变得皱巴巴了，他觉得有些许抱歉，还是决定不和徐彰彬完全讲清楚。

“呼……姐姐，姐姐……这样做很舒服。”

“是吗？以后有的是机会尝试更多的，我们周末再见吧，要好好休息哦。”

“姐姐还要练习吗？”

“是哦。”

“那就先……晚安？”

“晚安咯，昇玟尼昇汪汪。”

“昇汪汪是什么啊……”

“是说昇玟这样可爱的汪汪的爱称哦。”

“说我是可爱的汪汪？”

“你当然是，是我的汪汪。”

徐彰彬从又小又闷的单人练唱室走出来，衣服穿得很厚所以留了满头大汗。出来吹风的时候刚好遇见同样散步的韩知城。

“什么啊姐，怎么出这么多汗？不舒服吗？”

“没，趴着睡着了，闷得要死。”

“哦？彰彬姐也有在练唱房睡着的时候？”

“……”

“好好好……我不说了还不行吗。”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3今天好难折腾好卡啊，如果有虫的话我找时间再改吧（顶锅盖跑）

发情期对于金昇玟来说没有留下过什么美好的记忆，第二性别和大部分人不同的时，会在生活中造成很多不便。他分化的时候年龄很小，身边的同学大部分没有意识，加上思春期孩子们会对本来就一知半解的第二性别感到好奇，可大家都不全不清楚地知道，难免在散播流言的过程中产生一些不必要的误会。  
  
总之在操场上由于发情期而晕倒的那天，体育老师用不太方便的姿势抗抱起金昇玟去医务室，大部分孩子都看到了因为生理现象浸到湿透的裤子。  
  
后来那些课本上还没来得及教会的事情在他人口中就变成了金昇玟在体育课上晕倒的同时尿裤子了，等到小孩子长大的时候就会变成这样。  
  
金昇玟是Omega，很快就传得所有人都知道。大部分时候经受的只是其他人羡慕的目光，在那个年龄段，发育成人是一件让所有孩子都狂热的事，但再发育会尿裤子，因为发情期所以在操场上晕倒这样的谈论也总在他的身边围绕着。  
  
金昇玟并不是非常在意——他从小就被家里人教导如果要纠正别人眼中自己的形象，只能够通过自身的行为。不过就算金昇玟是个学习成绩非常优秀的孩子，哪怕平时的一举一动在那件事之后变得更加细致小心，依旧没有办法阻止自己成为别人探讨神秘话题时候的谈资。  
  
这件事总让他想到还没有搬家之前，小的时候帮母亲做家务，因为罗宋汤的罐子太烫所以失手打翻在餐厅墙上的事。他们家餐厅贴的是浅米色的壁纸，罗宋汤的红色痕迹就一直残留在墙上，硕大的一片，诡异地像有人站在墙壁前被击倒后留下的血迹，虽然手背的皮肤当时被汤水烫起严重的大泡，金昇玟记忆犹新的却是墙壁一团狼藉的样子。  
  
这痕迹让当时的金昇玟总是做噩梦，在半夜冒着冷汗醒来，总觉得那面墙在哭，呜呜咽咽地喊他的名字。后来整面墙的壁纸都被撕下来换上新的，但依旧是浅色的壁纸没有办法遮挡以前渗过纸张残留在墙壁本体上的颜色，强光照射下可以看到一些痕迹。所以他总是有错觉，错觉新的白色墙纸上有一条只有自己看得见的清晰红线，蜿蜒的样子在嘲笑他年幼的软弱。  
  
不过小时候总有害怕的事，这并没有很稀奇，金昇玟从小形成的对餐厅的恐惧在搬过一次家后消失了。新的房子是他、姐姐还有妈爸一起贴的墙纸，贴墙纸的步骤非常繁琐，光是整理白墙已经很浪费精力，张贴的同时还要根据壁纸的材质和胶水的脾气不断调整张贴方法，因为房子换的匆忙，几乎是刚完成贴墙纸的工作他们一家就搬了进去，一整个暑假被卧室窗外的蝉鸣和汗水一并濡湿在一起发酵的，还有总是刺激着鼻腔的胶水味道。  
  
金昇玟那个时候正式进入初三，他十六岁了，分化的第三年，他仔仔细细观察了新家墙壁上的每一处角落，都非常洁白完美，是他抛弃了童年恐惧的证明。  
  
同样面对性别分化，他迟钝的直到很成熟时才能够真正体会到自己年纪还小的时候经历的生长痛，自己当时应该用怎么样的方式去面对才是正确的。  
  
不过还好，让他觉得很幸运的是自己似乎不是非常受过去挫折的影响，就算是和自己有关的事，也能够用理智的想法看待。总之如今这些事对于金昇玟唯一的影响就是服用过度的抑制剂，在发情期的前三天就开始按照正常剂量服用，一直吃到结束后一天，服药周期拖成别人的几倍长。  
  
李旻浩对于这件事姑且有些了解，不然以他讨厌麻烦所以做什么事之前都要确保风险的性格，也不会和金昇玟当室友住一起。  
  
他说金昇玟这属于弥补创伤型谨慎，但是相处的时间久了发现金昇玟做其他事也没有随性到哪里去，后来就一口认定自己随意的性格和对方合不到一起去，明明还是关心这个弟弟的事，对外也还是说金昇玟是差劲的室友。  
  
金昇玟自然不会得了便宜还卖乖，虽然和李旻浩一起住的时候没少生气，经常莫名其妙地发火，但消气也快。  
  
他和徐彰彬之间的事，一直想要找同为Alpha的李旻浩商量，可是徐彰彬的第一性别又和他们是异性，如果要讲极其私密的事情，自己虽然无所谓但在她的立场上考虑还是有些冒犯的。  
  
可金昇玟又没有足够成熟到可以自己消化所有的情绪，同时他和徐彰彬之间进展的速度过快并且步骤倒错这些事情弄得他脑袋很乱。  
  
李旻浩不知道在忙什么，金昇玟在学校和对方也不在同一个班级，极其偶然的情况下两个人能打一个照面，可也没有说话的机会，平时他们在舞社见面的机会更多，可是最近，尤其是韩知城的存在出现之后，他最近就变得总是鬼鬼祟祟，但又不像在躲着自己，看起来是真的忙，金昇玟想，即使李旻浩知道自己由于徐彰彬的缘故可能和韩知城走得很亲近，也应该完全相信，信任自己这张管得牢的嘴。  
  
可这忙，又不知道他忙些什么，瞎忙。他因此有些闷闷不乐。  
  
金昇玟也没有好到哪里去，如果周末要去找徐彰彬，平日里就要花费多余的精力完成课业和社团活动的事。  
  
后果就是金昇玟心里的那个疑惑还没来得及跟李旻浩问出参考答案，眨眼间一周的时间就过去了。  
  
结果周末来了徐彰彬他们宿舍，因为徐彰彬的作业没写完，还要辅导对方功课。  
  
徐彰彬坐在桌子前写历史，金昇玟就躺在床上，摆出个非常舒服的大字姿势，举着英语作业看。  
  
“可是昇玟啊……能不能……”徐彰彬为了不让刘海在低头的时候挡住眼睛，就拿个发带把大部分前发拢起来，被金昇玟评价说是明明只是补个作业，非要整出备战中考的架势，被徐彰彬用一记软绵绵的拳头打回去。  
  
金昇玟翘着腿，才看完最后一篇主观小作文，狗狗一样咬着标错的铅笔，对上徐彰彬求饶的眼神：“不可以，难道不是姐姐说的要先把作业写完吗？”  
  
徐彰彬于是恨恨地把头转回去，不理会金昇玟在后面的轻笑声，咬字黏糊糊说再忍耐一会儿，给个甜枣打个巴掌，还要徐彰彬把英语的错题全改了。  
  
徐彰彬心里觉得奇怪，不知道最近是因为和金昇玟相处得越来越习惯还是别的原因，总觉得对方信息素的味道特别强烈，若有似无地总是飘过来刺激着她本来就迫切的心情。  
  
她想到自己的东西，那条蕾丝内裤还在金昇玟那边保存着，就觉得有些别扭，并不是只有金昇玟总在她面前害羞，那东西总如同什么信物，既然保存在对方那里就有特别的意味。  
  
终于等到乱七八糟地搞完，天都黑了，徐彰彬还在盘算着怎么样礼貌地要求金昇玟在自己这里过夜，就看见金昇玟把换洗的睡衣从随身的运动包里掏出来，欢天喜地叫了声太好了，紧接着张开双臂，就势把金昇玟完全扑倒在床上。  
  
她两条腿箍着金昇玟不让他随意动弹，金昇玟细胳膊细腿的也只能被她压得很死。伸出舌头把嘴唇舔得很湿，徐彰彬的上唇比起丰润的下嘴唇显得很单薄，只是沿着唇线供起来好看的弧度，看起来总是在撒娇似的撅起。  
  
金昇玟就盯着她看，总觉得今天见到的徐彰彬其他的样子很有趣，并不是总在自己面前游刃有余的姐姐，而是手忙脚乱的同龄人模样，让他觉得自己和对方又亲近了一些。直到那两瓣好看的嘴唇在他的眼里完全变得湿润，颜色也变成诱人的水果红色，才在徐彰彬的脸靠更近之前，闭上了眼睛。  
  
徐彰彬亲上去之前先伸出舌头沿着唇峰舔了一圈，金昇玟的嘴巴上的温度凉凉的，触感依旧很软，她很轻易就能够得到对方的回应。起初金昇玟只是用嘴唇碰回去，偶尔顶上徐彰彬的牙齿，等呼吸渐渐乱了才伸手捧住对方的脸，用胸膛尽力蹭对方的，徐彰彬没穿内衣，柔软的触感紧贴在他心口。  
  
“唔，衣，衣服……”金昇玟抱怨着，伸手扒掉徐彰彬上身的针织短外套，两只手熟练地从吊带后面穿过去搂着对方光裸的背，肩膀上的带子垂到手臂上耷着，徐彰彬察觉到金昇玟两条腿不受控地夹得更紧，趁虚而入直接把舌头全部伸到对方嘴里。  
  
口水都要被亲出来了，金昇玟混混沌沌地想，含着徐彰彬舌头的嘴巴一直分泌唾液出来，和对方的混在一起，浅浅的巧克力甜度。  
  
“金昇玟你……”徐彰彬亲了一会，很粗暴地完全骑到对方身上，把他的身体完全转过去，拨开衣领看着自己面前非常轻松解决的猎物。金昇玟脖子后面的腺体已经肿起来一部分，让他后颈的皮肤都红通通的，徐彰彬俯下身亲上去却没有咬开，“你今天的味道特别浓，是发情期吗？”  
  
“嗯……但是来之前也吃了抑制剂……”金昇玟难免控制不住自己往对方的方向拱，想要让徐彰彬抚慰他腺体的样子，“姐姐……可以咬，可以让姐姐临时标记。”  
  
徐彰彬伸出手用指尖的皮肤和剪得有些秃的指甲扣弄那块脆弱的皮肤，很显然金昇玟已经完全把持不住要献身的样子，而她已经非常会享受亲昵中的快感并且乐于将它放大，所以只是用手揉搓着那里，直到他又变肿了些，从而使得金昇玟变得更加敏感，肢体动作变得强烈。  
  
箭在弦上她还是谨慎地问：“金昇玟，标记的话就和之前不一样了吗？”  
  
“标记不标记，不都是和姐姐做吗？”  
  
“但是如果标记的话，意味着……”  
  
“可姐姐不是说只是学弟。”金昇玟纠结再三还是问出了口，他显然并不觉得这个问题有什么特别的含义，既然问出这样的问题，显然金昇玟已经先解决了自己真正的疑问，才会这样在徐彰彬面前说出来，“就算说是学弟也一直做下去了嘛。”  
  
他以为徐彰彬还会继续，毕竟自己说了就算是前后辈也没有停止这样的话。当然这话听起来着实不怎么样好，对方停下来也情有可原。徐彰彬脸上的表情一下阴沉起来，他向上盯着人的视线有点恐怖，金昇玟脸上浮现出情欲的柔软表情消失了，徐彰彬从他身上坐起来，两个人之间的距离稍微分开。  
  
“金昇玟，你的意思是说。”  
  
“啊抱歉，这样的立场，如果姐姐觉得为难的话就保持现状就好了嘛。”  
  
“你在胡说什么啊！”  
  
金昇玟在这之前已经想象过无数次他会问出徐彰彬这个问题的场景，不得不承认自己有冲动的情绪在，让他看到徐彰彬和其他人亲密的画面让他有一些小小的嫉妒，虽然理智一直提醒他需要在这件事情上保持克制，但说到底，金昇玟想，徐彰彬给她最亲近的人也只是说自己是很亲的学弟，就又有些失望。  
  
起初那句话好像只是微风拂过，但是随着时间的流逝就在心里变得更加深刻，字句都如同巨大的石块压在他的胸前变成重量。金昇玟难免问过自己是不是能一直接受做徐彰彬可爱的学弟这样的事，倒也不是不能接受，只不过想到现在自己是比较亲的学弟，那以后出来一个更加亲密的，自己是不是就会被取代。  
  
好像撞上和徐彰彬有关的事情他就会变得特别情绪化，从一开始就是这样。他认识徐彰彬是偶然在校内网的宣传帖子里看见他们练习生队伍的宣传，因为在学生中很受欢迎，偶然点进去看了视频，就是这样普通的缘故才认识徐彰彬。  
  
他没想过自己会做出来后面的事，因为这实在不像他，和第一次正式接触的Alpha，还没有确认对方的态度，就胡乱和对方展开了肉体关系。  
  
虽然他也不是对于徐彰彬的一切一无所知，但是从对方嘴巴里听见那句似乎很恰当的关系评价，和理想中的产生误差，让人失落也是难免的事。  
  
他这段时间的做法不但打破了自己总是瞻前顾后的壳子，也打破了徐彰彬的，甚至有些愧罪感，即使对方是Alpha，在发生关系前也应该考虑到对方的想法，而不是两个人在气氛和荷尔蒙的催化下，自然而然地发生关系。  
  
后来金昇玟把这样的纠结告诉徐彰彬听，被对方很不屑地吐槽，说真的像李旻浩说的那样，金昇玟是个固执的好人，但是这份固执在有的时候显得很坏。  
  
金昇玟在事情没有按照期望发展的时候第一时间就会去找并且只找的到自己的原因，他在想自己是不是太唐突了，和徐彰彬告白的事情，似乎不应该在其他人前进行，自己甚至都没有考虑过对方是否会感到难堪的情况。  
  
如果和徐彰彬从普通认识的临校朋友做起，是不是在正常的情感发展中，会有奠定更牢固基础的关系。  
  
说到底，他觉得有点后悔，其实徐彰彬一直能够做他的偶像，做他的英雄就好了。如果他拥有过还要再经历患得患失，无疑让他觉得挫败。  
  
金昇玟盯着徐彰彬的眼神有些冷漠，是他脸上经常出现的理性冷静的表情，可这次一并让徐彰彬察觉到了他的失望：  
  
“除了做爱的时候，姐姐不也没有说过喜欢我不是吗？”  
  
徐彰彬一下愣住了，她的眼神一下就停留在金昇玟的脖子上，被发尾盖住部分的腺体周围皮肤肿起来的红色一下就变得非常刺眼，金昇玟说完就垂下眼睛，像无数次做过的那样回避徐彰彬的眼神。  
  
只不过以前他总是在掩饰在徐彰彬面前产生的害羞，而这次原因是他不愿意让徐彰彬看清他脸上的表情。  
  
徐彰彬好像被人浇了一头冷水，金昇玟的想法他从来没有察觉到，不如说不怎么当面交流，他俩迄今为止当面纯交流的时间不多，而在社交网络上，隔着屏幕聊天总会让人忽略掉一些重要的细节，比如大家在把网络交流当作消遣的同时，总会刻意回避自己不想谈论的事实。  
  
很显然无论是她还是金昇玟，总是还有所保留。  
  
金昇玟胡乱把身上的衣服扒拉成差不多的样子，匆匆说了句那我先回去就拢着外套逃走。  
  
浅浅的信息素味道随着一阵风跑远了，徐彰彬如梦初醒地蹬着拖鞋追出去，一路都只能追到金昇玟的半个背影。  
  
“靠……这小子。”她不知不觉都追到热闹的街上，这才反应过来自己还在微凉的天气里穿着吊带和运动短裤在外面跑，也顾不上其他的，搓暖冻得有些僵硬的小臂，又加大了自己的步子，“呀！金昇玟！你跑慢点！”  
  
TBC.  
  



End file.
